User talk:Regular Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to FusionFall Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Jordan Eddy/JordLabs Presents: "The Name's FISTS!!!!: A Rigby Nano Mission" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fusion Aquaabyss (Talk) 20:52, 14 June 2011 This is a template and NOT a personalized message for you. Thanks! help with a page. Hey check out the page Swampfire Ultimate because I could notput the picture in the Ultimate Swampfire status, which has theSeries and location, you can help me with this?? If people want to check out your blogs, they will. There is no need to advertise. --DaPuViMe 23:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) A Pesky Pad Hye dude, check out my new Sour Ron nano Mission : A soour Ron nano mission : Pesky Pad Comment too Dr. Ivo Robotnik 16:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC) That is normally That thing is normal.Happened to me to.SOLUTION-Wait two or three days and it will get back to normal.Biliv mi.Dr. Ivo Robotnik 17:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) New Mission I saw it! It was awesome. Fusionwilliam 15:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) A Problem When You Do The Cheese Mission And Choose The Nano Power, Nothing Happens And You Have To Close The Game Window. :( ----Grinder-X Nano Mission Awesome. The Father's Day Mission Is Awesome And Looks Easy. Good Work :) ----Hunter-X are you adding this to every one else's talk page??Fusion megas15 01:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Fusion Megas15 :} O. sorry. just wondering out of all the pro users on here, why mine. alright than. CHECK OUT MY NEW Marshall Lee nano mission my own version of a marshall lee nanoFusion megas15 01:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC)fusion megas 15 :} We at least me and Dentomorn have decided to try to bring most of the wiki users together for a meeting on the private chat thing on how to deal with this wiki contributer the contributer cant interfere. please spread the wordFusion megas15 20:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC)fusion megas15 :} Check out my new mission Beast withn fusionFuse king 03:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) check out raven mission Fuse king 19:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello I do not want to get into it but I copy marcelo fernandez? And also because I'm back to my blog of my Nanos..Megaben13 13:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Dude, plzz help me whit this wiki.Its a fanon.PLZZ HELP!Dr. Ivo Robotnik 17:08, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Glady, I Would Like To Help Out With The Wiki! OKay----Hunter-X I already did ULTRAFF Other Wiki Maybe Should Be Like The Ultraff Wiki, Only Different. I Think You Should Check It Out And Help Out If Possible. ----Hunter-X have you had problems with the nyan guy? if you have then spread the word about a chat meeting to night ~bo90 go to chat right now meeting Fuse king 16:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Another Problem... The Reason I'm Not In The Wiki Is Because I Have A LOT Of Homework, I Have To Take Care Of The Dog Which I HATE Her More Than My Ex-Girlfriend. Then I Have P.E And I Have To ALWAYS Take Out The Trash. The Wiki I'm Currently Working On Will Be The Ultraff Wiki. ----Hunter-χ hi this is ed edd n eddy fan i was wondering if you could tell me how to make a nano mission if you want to help me please tell me how to make a mission on my talk page and if do that will be real swell RE: Hello Thanks for the welcome. I like your joke on your userpage with your Fusion self. Beware Old George Bellybowman. Beware the Creature from beyond... 18:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Regular Guy! Friend; is true that the game will release a future Lodestar Nano? Because I did not see an image of the Lodestar Nano. Could you answer that question with an image and prove it, please. Adminship Offer Hi! I have noticed that you have been very active recently and have been improving the wiki in one way or another and I have decide to make you an admin. Will you accept? ---- I know Yeah, I know who it is. Beware Old George Bellybowman. Beware the Creature from beyond... 00:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Bad things hey dude this wikia contribular is saying bad thingsFuse king 20:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Which one? Fuse king 20:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hello, Regular Guy.I know about a code. It's ffcspecialthanks and this code recive: CLOCKWORK COAT CLOCKWORK PANTS CLOCKWORK BOOTS CLOCKWORK TOP HAT CLOCKWORK FURNACE CLOCKWORK HOVERBOARD I can't redeem this code. If you can, talk to me please for resolve this problem. Bye! Hey Hey Regular Guy. Im Turtlesforever AKA Hector Ultradasher. Will you meet me in the game soon? Contact me on this wiki soonest as you can. Im located in Orchid Bay, but I usely spend my time in Cul-de-Sac. -Hector Ultradasher! Nano Item why can I not put jakes nano item in? So um... I want to be in your story thingy, XD. Can I be in it? o3o. Here is a photo: I'm Blaster Stellarhand btw. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:16, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. I will do it later lol. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 05:37, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that, how about this? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. Brianultimatedragon My Blog 12:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Im back but until Monday im back :DFuse king 18:32, November 26, 2011 (UTC) johhny test dukey mission Hey. regular guy im doing a nano mission for dukey wanna check it out go to user blog to find my nano mission The ace says Hi Hi from Comos' greatest warrior,and thanks for the warm welcome.I look forward to being part of a winning team! This is ed edd n eddy fan i have a picture of my character and i would like to have him be really really really dumb and his nanos are ed edd n eddy and his wepon is shatturgun and he is level 35 about to be level 36 (i am not part of the ace says hi thing i just dont know how to do a caption) RE:What?! What do you mean? They works fine for me... Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ummm Well, I just created a fanon story.(CHECK MAI BLOG). Do you want to join? And can you spread the word? Thanks. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I would like to request you restore the nano page to what I previously had editied it. Much of the information currently on the page repeats, is within bad grammar, and even is uneccesary or speculation. Some things on the page are also not entirely updated. TyAquazon 15:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I would like to request the Wiki background changed to something more fitting that doesn't senselessly repeat. I've prepared an image and uploaded it here: http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki_Background.png I look forward to your consideration TyAquazon 00:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat Modetor I think this wiki needs a chat modetor Fuse king 01:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Characters hi i am a fan of your work anyways i want my characters to be in itboth are on the team trixie and ben blasterberry cool and smart act serious nanos of trixie nanos of ben numbuh three numbuh 4 mandy mac courage samurai jack from ed edd n eddy fan, ( i am not part of the fuse king thing) Hey man i got those pictures for you you can make thier personalitys their wepons and the nanos what ever you want just make sure the guns and nanos are low levels becuse one of them is level 5 ather the other one is level 4 ---- ETC Please remember to include the Objective an the Description with the template as you're editing. Don't exclude them. Insert formula here I suggest you read this first before editing anything else. --DaPuViMe - Ravager Saboteur Synergist 18:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Badges Hey Regular guy did you make the wiki have badges? Fuse king 03:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for making badges man. Ive been waiting for someone to make badges~Ed edd n eddy fan From now on, I want you to discuss major edits, like badges, formatting, with the rest of us to get our opinion on the matter.--Fusion Aquaabyss 16:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) hi i am the person who has the characters without the picture 1st ben blasterberry age 15 species part human part fusion part imaginary energy bio after an accident witth fusion matter ben , johhny, trixie, and lilly became fusions. however they do not work with fuse. the imaginary energy makes them able to use fusion attacks and hurt fusions. ben is a great fighter trained in martial arts and very smart weapon any 2nd trixie blasterberry age 14 species same as others bio like the others trixie is a imaginary fusion to.other girls like watching movies on there free time she does not like free time.she likes defending and fighting no matter what.she is very smart 3rd lily blasterberry age 13 speicies like the others bio like the others she is a imaginary fusion to. she is devious and likes to play pranks. she is very smart and very skilled in setting traps weapon any 4th johhny blasterberry age 12 species like the others bio like the others he is a imaginary fusion to. he is an excellent skater and very smart.he hangs out sometimes at playco weapon any can you please put them in the series as the team's friends also can they be in a bunch of episodes dude DUDE IM LOGGED IN Narutosasuke124 05:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Missions Someone messed up the coding (no, not me, I was trying to fix it but I failed) in the Missions page. Please fix it. Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 10:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me your account?? plkzzz NEW WIKIS Just Happy to hear your New Wiki is coming soon. So pretty soon well both be new leaders of wikis :D (see mah PLZ help me out blog post thingy). Hope too see you (and of of course some of the others) helping out, and ill see if i can get some people to help you out with your wiki when you make it. so.. yeah........ Congrats i guess :) Fusion megas15 21:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello.Negative Regular Guy 02:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Merging our two wikis would be pointless. One wiki is about actual information in the game, but the other is for fanon. --Fusion Aquaabyss 22:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) That's called linking....not merging/combining Really? --Fusion Aquaabyss 22:52, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Just put the link in the front page on the Sponsors/Reliable Sources section --Fusion Aquaabyss 01:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I joined your wiki :) Hey regular guy I joined your wiki and it's pretty cool :). Your friend Bo90 21:08, March 10, 2012 (UTC)Bo90 Re: Dev. Journal offer I accept fully! I hope we can start working! Sorry I'm late. My name is Jordan and you'll do what I say.Whoop Woop! 23:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Fine by me. Ask Fusion A. as i call him/her Thetexassooner1 22:06, April 20, 2012 (UTC)